


Bath Time

by Pussyparasite



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Billy Butcher Is Only Soft For Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher Loves Hughie Campbell, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Hughie Campbell Is Soft, Hughie Campbell Loves Billy Butcher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite
Summary: Billy and Hughie get back from their date after a long walk in the cold streets of New York. A nice bath should warm them up!
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pillowprincipality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowprincipality/gifts).



> I want to clarify that this wasn't my idea! Please thank the amazing @Pillowprincipality for suggesting this! If you have any other Butchie/ Billy Butcher x Hughie Campbell ideas either leave them in the comments or dm on me Tumblr!

“Allow me,” 

Butcher says as he opens the apartment door for Hughie. Hughie breathily laughs and rolls his eyes, amused by the Brit. 

“Such a gentleman,” Hughie retorts walking through the door Butcher was holding open, he hears Butcher laugh as he closes the door behind them. Hughie bathes in the warmth of the living room, they had to walk through the cold streets of New York after their date from their favorite restaurant. Butcher walks in front of Hughie and places his hands on Hughie’s winter coat and starts to shuffle it off his lover. Hughie warmly smiles as he shimmies his arms out of his coat, Butcher takes it and walks over to their jacket rack along with his own. Hughie also walks over to Butcher and wraps his arms around his torso, he nuzzles his nose to the Brit’s neck and smells him as his hands explore his chest. 

“Want me that bad aye?” Butcher chuckles, Hughie hums and peppers his neck with kisses. He wasn’t exactly horny, just needing warmth...and perhaps more. Hughie’s hands glide under Butcher’s black sweater and he shivers from the heat coming from his boyfriend. Butcher hisses when Hughie’s cold hands swipe over his nipples. “Jesus your hands are like fuckin’ ice!” Hughie laughs and drags his hand over his stomach.

“Then I guess you’ll have to warm me up,” he whispers, moving his head over and kisses Butcher on the neck. 

“Mhm after a shower,” Butcher grunts, and Hughie perks up. 

“Could I join?” Butcher scoffs. 

“When haven’t ya darling?” he teases, turning his neck to look at Hughie. Hughie hums again. 

“Could we take a bath?” Hughie suggests, locking his eyes onto Butcher. Butcher pauses and raises an eyebrow to the slightly taller man. 

“A bath?” Hughie nods. 

“It would be nice! Just us and the warm water, relaxed… naked,” he trails off at the end, he grins as sees Butcher’s smirk. Butcher shrugs and turns around, causing Hughie’s arms to fall back to his sides. 

“Well when you put it like that,” Butcher leans forward and kisses Hughie softly, Hughie kisses back. They continue kissing for a few more minutes as Butcher taps Hughie’s leg, signaling him. Hughie complies and lifts his leg around Butcher’s waist and hops as he locks his other leg around his waist, along his arms around Butcher’s neck. Butcher shifts his hands under Hughie’s thighs and guides them to the bathroom.

Butcher grunts as he kicks the bathroom door open, he places Hughie on the sink and moves his kisses downward to Hughie’s neck. Hughie shivers and bangs his head against the mirror and groans.

“Shit darling! You alright?” Butcher chuckles, removing his lips off Hughie’s neck, Hughie whines and uses his hand to massage the pain on the back of his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, ow shit…” Butcher proceeds to chuckle even more at Hughie’s whine. Hughie glares at him. “I suppose I don’t  _ have  _ to join you,” he warns, though he knows damn well that his goal at the end of the night is to be in that bathtub with Butcher and his warm body. 

“Alright cunt, want me to kiss it better?” Hughie rolls his eyes. Butcher smirks and gently lands Hughie on the ground. Butcher moves to the back of Hughie and lightly presses a kiss against Hughie’s head where he had hit it. “Better cunt?” he maneuvers his head to where it’s resting on Hughie’s shoulder. Hughie smiles. 

“Better,” Butcher snickers and moves his hands to the hem of Hughie’s shirt. Hughie gets the hint and raises his arms, Butcher hauls the shirt off and gets back to kissing Hughie on his neck. Hughie grunts and shivers at the sudden attack on his neck, Butcher gets to work on Hughie’s pants. Butcher’s eyes peer down at his hands unbuckling Hughie’s belt. He manages to unbuckle them and pushes them down, Hughie kicks them off. “B...Bath,” he whispers, moving his head away from Butcher. Butcher sighs and moves his hands to his sweater but Hughie stops them. “I wanna do it,” Butcher smirks, ever since he and Hughie had gotten together, Hughie always had a thing for Butcher’s chest. Perhaps it was because of the chest hair, the scars, probably because of the warmth considering Hughie runs like the North Pole. Butcher wasn’t sure why. Butcher raises his arms as Hughie lifts his sweater off, as soon as Hughie sees Butcher’s chest, he leans down and nuzzles his face into the center of it. Butcher scoffs.

“Do ya have a thing for me chest lad?” Butcher asks looking down at Hughie, who is face deep in his chest, Butcher could but chuckle at the sight. Hughie looks up and shrugs.

“Don’t really know why, just like it,” Hughie moves upward and kisses Butcher. Both men groaned as their erections touch, Hughie starts to grin but Butcher stops him “Bathtub remember?” he mocks, forcing himself to move away from Hughie and to their shower. 

Butcher opens the curtains and kneels down to turn on the water, he moves his hand to the water and adjusts to make the perfect temperature for him and Hughie. Butcher sighs as he feels Hughie lean against his back, they watch the water slowly filling the tub. Hughie kisses Butcher’s shoulder, “Softie,” Butcher mumbles, and Hughie snorts. 

“Says the man who opened the door for me like it’s their first date,” he counters. Butcher laughs loudly and looks back with a massive grin on his face. 

“Alright lad, I’ll make sure to push ya down a flight of stairs next time,” Hughie laughs and places a kiss on Butcher’s lips. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” he mumbles against Butcher’s lips. 

Butcher turns the water off as the water reaches a reasonable amount in the tub. “So, which one of us is going in first?” Butcher asks who was already standing up and starting to take off his boxers. Hughie blushes and looks away as Butcher’s boxers hit the ground. Butcher chuckles at the reaction.

“I...I suppose you,” Hughie mutters, his eyes staring at the ground. Butcher grins and steps into the bathtub. He slowly lays down and stares at the back of Hughie’s head, he leans forward and rests his head on Hughie’s shoulder. He then looks down at Hughie’s boxers which it was clear that he was hard. 

“Come on Hughie, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” Butcher teases, placing a soft kiss on Hughie’s cheek. The kiss causes a wave of confidence to swarm through Hughie’s body and motivates him to take his boxers off and step in the bathtub. Hughie wasn’t sure why but every time he and Butcher got intimate, he’d get nervous and flustered. Of course, for Butcher, it was wonderful to see his boyfriend in such a state. 

Hughie shakily exhales as his body touches the warm water, he carefully places his body on the other side of Butcher. Butcher grabs their body wash and scoots closer, “Come ‘ere gorgeous,' ' he flexes his index finger to Hughie. Hughie blushes and also moves towards Butcher. Butcher squirts some of the soap onto his hands and begins to massage it into Hughie’s shoulders and chest. As Butcher allows the soap to soak into Hughie’s skin, he looks at the younger boy in awe. 

Butcher had always wondered why someone like Hughie Campbell fell into his lap, or more like, forced into his lap. Hughie and his baby blue eyes were full of hope and life while Butcher’s were dark brown and full of hate and revenge. Hughie was supposed to be with someone who was normal,  _ sane,  _ somebody who wasn’t Billy Butcher. Billy for his entire life had surrounded his entire being on revenge, revenge on his father, revenge on Homelander, revenge on supes; the list goes on. And somehow, Hughie managed to pull him out of it, sure he got a couple of punches along the way-which Butcher had apologized for- and now they’re here. Years later, and they’re in a bathtub washing each other. To be honest, Butcher thought after everything he’s done he would’ve gotten lasered down by Homelander or spend the rest of his life in a jail cell. Not in a bathtub with Hughie Campell who was his boyfriend. 

“Butcher,” Butcher suddenly realizes that Hughie’s hands were on his arms massaging in the soap in his body now. “You’ve gotten quiet on me,” Hughie mentions. 

Butcher chuckles and shakes his head, “Just thinkin’, that’s all.” Now it’s Hughie’s turn to laugh as he drags his soapy hands on Butcher’s sides. 

“Thinking about what?” But Hughie already had an idea of what Butcher was thinking, whenever Butcher got quiet all of a sudden, the only thing he was thinking about was how shit a person he is and how wonderful Hughie is apparently. Hughie could never understand what the amount of goodness Butcher saw in him, sure he was definitely no Homelander, but exactly good either. Though the same could be said for Butcher. Either way, Hughie still loved him dearly. 

“Nothin’ important,” Butcher assures. Hughie obviously doesn’t believe him but decides to leave it alone for now. 

Hughie hums in response, “Could you grab the conditioner? Wanna do your hair first,” Hughie asks pointing to the bottle. Butcher grunts as he grabs the conditioner and shampoo, knowing that it will be next. Hughie squeezes the content out of the bottle onto his hand, he uses his free hand to tap the center of his chest. He lets the conditioner float on the water. Butcher, not needing any further instructions, rests his head where Hughie had asked. 

Strawberries, fucking  _ strawberries _ .

Only a man like Hughie Campbell could smell like strawberries. Butcher takes a deep inhale and refrains himself from moaning. Butcher grabs the conditioner bottle and squirts some of it onto his hand. He raises his arm up and his hand lands on Hughie’s wet hair. They sit like that for a while, sitting in silence while washing each other’s hair. 

“I love you,” Hughie mutters, moving Butcher’s head up to place a kiss on his forehead. Butcher’s heart skips a beat and surges to Hughie’s lips. Hughie kisses back and pushes Butcher against the wall of the shower. Hughie scampers onto Butcher's lap, Butcher hisses as Hughie accidentally touches his semi-hard cock. 

“Hughie,  _ fuck _ ,” Butcher curses, Hughie grabs the shampoo bottle and gets on his knees; he then dumps some of it on Butcher’s head. He rubs Butcher's hair with the soap, Butcher places his hands on Hughie’s hips and grunts as Hughie tugs his hair. Butcher looks down to Hughie’s clearly erect cock dripping with water, soap, and probably his own pre-cum. “You so look so fuckin’ gorgeous,” he praises, wrapping his hand around Hughie’s cock. Hughie whines and bucks his hips, Butcher always loved it when Hughie was like this.  _ Hot _ ,  _ sweaty _ , and  _ vulnerable _ . And the best part was that only Butcher could see Hughie like this, only Butcher could make Hughie  _ feel _ like this. It was all so  _ exhilarating _ . 

“ _ Butcher _ ,” Hughie moans, his hands now on Butcher’s shoulders for balance. Butcher strategically wipes his thumb over Hughie’s slit, he looks up to see Hughie’s mouth-watering at the touch. 

The heat from the bathtub was fogging up the mirrors, the same could be said for Hughie’s mind being fogged with pleasure. 

Butcher moves on his free hand up Hughie’s nipple and twists it, Hughie’s body shudders. His grip on Butcher's shoulder tightens as he bites his lip, to at least try to seem like he hasn’t fallen apart so soon. But it’s for nothing as Butcher scoots forward and slides his hand down between Hughie’s ass cheeks and down to his anus. Because of the water and soap, Butcher easily slides a finger in. Hughie nearly slips from his place but Butcher holds in place. “Going somewhere?” Butcher jokes, but it falls on death ears as Hughie isn’t even listening anymore; too focused on the thick finger inside him.

“Ung, ha…-ah!” Hughie gasps as Butcher pushes in another finger of his ass, Hughie’s hands slip from Butcher’s wet shoulders but Butcher manages to catch him by enclosing his free arm around his back; Hughie clings his arms around Butcher’s head. Needing something to hold on to, to keep him in reality. 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight for me Hughie,” Butcher’s words are deep yet wavery, it’s like he’s experiencing half of what Hughie is feeling. Hughie experimentally moves his hips down on Butcher's fingers, he gaps again as Butcher’s fingers lightly touch his prostate. “So pretty, so beautiful,” Butcher slurs, he moves his mouth to Hughie and drags his warm tongue over Hughie’s nipple. 

“ _ Oh my God,”  _ Hughie rasps as Butcher pushes in his third finger. Sure, Butcher’s fingers were nothing like his cock, but being full of Butcher was  _ amazing _ .

Hughie couldn’t  _ wait _ for his cock. 

“Think you’re ready darlin?” Hughie nods before Butcher could even finish his sentence.

Butcher chuckles and slowly pulls his fingers from Hughie, Hughie silently whines at the loss but isn’t too disappointed; knowing that he’ll be filled with something  _ much _ better. 

“Ride or bounce?” Butcher simply asks, Hughie looks at Butcher’s hard cock and licks his lips. 

“Ride,” he squeaks out. More pre-cum bleeds from his slit as he thinks of Butcher pinning him to the bathroom and fucking his brains out. 

The two switch places, Hughie ass up with Butcher on his knees behind him. Butcher places his hands on Hughie’s hips, Butcher slowly brings his erect dick against Hughie's ass, not entering, just letting it touch his loose hole. Hughie sighs at the touch, “ _ Fuck _ , Butcher please,” Hughie begs as he pushes his ass against Butcher’s dick. 

Although a part of Butcher wants to torture Hughie a bit longer, he decides against it as his dick feels like it’s about to fall off if he doesn’t fuck Hughie. 

“F _ uuuu _ ck,” Hughie words drag as Butcher slowly inserts himself into Hughie. Butcher teeth as clenched as his hips hit Hughie ass. Butcher leans forward and kisses Hughie’s shoulder, Hughie breathlessly laughs.

“A...And I’m the softie,” he mocks, though his throat is too fucked to seem serious. Butcher laughs as well. 

“Whatever cunt,” and he slams his hips. Hughie groans against the shower wall, Butcher continues the movement but slower, more loving. Like every thrust is saying Butcher loves Hughie, and he genuinely does, Butcher would do  _ anything  _ for Hughie. As long as it makes his gorgeous canary happy. Butcher continues to whisper into Hughie’s ear, mostly about how good he feels, how great he’s doing, and how wonderful he looks. Well, it was what Hughie could comprehend as he is being slowly fucked by Butcher’s thick cock. 

Water splashes out of the bathtub as Butcher picks up his pace, his thrusts becoming sloppier, due to the struggle of not slipping and causing Hughie to crack his skull open. But it didn’t seem to matter as Hughie seemed to be having an amazing time. “Holy  _ fuck, _ Butcher  _ please _ ,” Hughie’s voice is now high and whiny, practically spelling out the word ‘beg’. Butcher drops his hand down to Hughie’s cock and starts jerking him off. “Oh!” tears were starting to form in his eyes, he could feel legs start to buckle under the pressure of Butcher. “I love you,” Hughie starts and couldn’t seem to stop after. He continued mumbling the same ‘I love you’s like it’s the only form of language he knows. 

Butcher grunts and nuzzles his head against Hughie’s neck as he cums deep into Hughie. Hughie turns his head and connects his lips with Butcher as he also cums. 

Both men were breathing heavily through their nose as their tongues danced. Butcher carefully pulls out and Hughie takes the advantage to turn his body and fully kisses Butcher. Butcher slaps his hand on Hughie’s back and deepens the kiss, a growl escapes from his throat. Hughie is the first to back out, his face is flushed and his body is still trembling from his orgasm. “Love you,” he places another kiss on Butcher’s lips, Butcher grins. 

“Love ya too lad,” 

\---

“Good thing ya didn’t bang ye head another time,” 

They had gotten out of the bathtub, were now dried and completely exhausted. 

“I almost did a couple of times if you didn’t catch me,” Hughie chuckles, tossing his body onto their bed. He flips the covers over and pats the empty side of the bed, Butcher joins him. Butcher extends his arm for Hughie and Hughie rests his head on top of his chest. 

Butcher smiles warmly. 

Thank God for Hughie Campell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lesbianparasite
> 
> Thank you @Pillowprincipality for suggesting this! I had so much fun writing this!


End file.
